The Truth About PezBerry
by RebellionOfTheGays71
Summary: Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have two sides to their relationship. Three if you count Rachel's "secret". When something happens to Rachel the couple (and Quinn) have a choice to make. Tell the truth or weave an even bigger web of lies. G!P Santana.M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You could ask any student at WMHS about the relationship between Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez and you would get an answer like this: "The head cheerio and the glee loser? They hate each other. Like, seriously, they can't be within 5 foot of each other without an insult or threat being heard."

But what about if you asked Rachel, Santana or their respective families. Well, the answer would be completely different. It would probably be something along the lines of this: "High school sweethearts that will be the exception to the rule. Together forever. If you can't see the love then you're blind."

Why would you get two different answers? Well, they've been dating since freshman year but they weren't ready to be out at school.

So when Santana signed up for cheerios and Rachel started slipping down the social pyramid after joining glee the two knew they needed a plan. Rachel didn't want to bring Santana down or subject her to the torture she endured daily. They decided that if they could convince the school that they hated each other, no one would suspect a relationship between the two so if they were ever seen talking it would be easy enough to convince the morons it was about school and nothing else.

The plan was working great until sophomore year. Sue Sylvester, the crazy cheerleading coach, practically forced the unholy trinity to join glee club. The unholy trinity is more commonly known as Santana, Brittany and Quinn, in case you didn't know. Anyway, that's when the plan started to slip. Rachel and Santana weren't used to being near each other for longer than 5 minutes. Rachel was smarter than Santana so they were in different classes so school had never been that hard. Pretending they hated each other was one of the hardest tasks the girls participated in daily. They thought it would be impossible to be so close to each other without people becoming suspicious. It wasn't but the other option wasn't much better. Santana had to increase the amount of names and insults sent Rachel's way.

Junior year rolled around, glee club wasn't an issue anymore, unless you were Santana and the couple were stronger than ever even if no one knew that. Luckily for them, their parents hadn't found out about their school life or Santana's 'bullying'.

When something happens to Rachel the couple have a choice to make. Do they tell people at school the truth about their relationship? Or do they have to come up with a story to hide the truth from everyone?

Together they're PezBerry and this is their story.


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel POV

"Heads up ManHands." I hear Santana shout. There's no malice in her voice and you can see the apologetic look in her eyes that is mixed with love so you know she's only doing this because she has to but it still hurts. Especially when she throws the grape slush in my face.

I just wipe it away from my eyes and head towards the nearest bathroom, grabbing my slushy kit on the way past my locker.

"She loves you. She would never do something like this maliciously. This was my idea. I told her to do this." I tell myself this everytime she does something to me that could be considered bullying.

By the time I have cleaned my face and hair and changed my clothes it's time for glee. I missed my last period but I can catch up easily enough. I joined during freshman year so I had something to do whilst Santana was at cheerios practice but then I found myself actually enjoying it. That's why I decided to stay again this year even though Sue changed the times for cheerios practice. I'll just have to find something else to do whilst she's at cheer practice, like homework. I seem to fall behind on it now.

"Okay guys, we have 3 new members this year and I know that many of you have had issues with them in the past but we can look past that. The past is in the past. I want you to accept them as politely as you did with Puck and Finn. Okay?" We all not at Mr Schue. "Come on in guys."

As soon as the first person comes in I know who to expect. Wherever Brittany is, you can guarantee Santana and Quinn aren't far away. I know glee will be tough now. We agreed to do different activities so the whole hating each other facade didn't have to be held up longer than 5 minutes at a time. I glare at her telling her we need to talk about this and she nods ever so subtly. Mr Schue misinterprets my glare and reminds me what he said before they came in.

If she wants to make school harder than it already is then I'm not going to be the one to try and make it easier. Game on Santana. I know what makes her angry, I know how to make her cry and I know how to make her cry.

Do I want to anger her, embarrass her or arouse her?

I love her too much to embarrass her in front of the glee club and I anger her she will get her own revenge by holding out on sex which doesn't sound fun. What? Don't judge me, I'm not a prude like many people think. That leaves one option. Arousal. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

Santana POV

Ever since I joined glee a year ago, Rachel has been taking advantage of the small size of the choir room and used all the tricks she has to try and turn me on. And it works. Every god damn time. I'll go in happy or stressed and leave sexually frustrated.

It's all Sue Sylvester's fault. She was the one who made me join. Told me I had to or I'd be kicked off the squad. I know she doesn't know about my relationship with Rachel but sometimes I wish she did. She would keep us apart until we could go home. If anyone saw us together, Sue would take the backlash for it.

It's so hard being around Rachel for so long and not being able to touch her. I mean seeing her around school was always hard but once I joined glee, it became nearly impossible. She dances in those sinfully short skirts showing off those long legs that feel so good wrapped around my - Santana! Stop thinking about that in glee!

I could kill Kurt and Mercedes for this week's assignment though. They wanted to do a Brittany Spears week and eventually Schue caved. Rachel took it as her cue to make my life even worse. She text me last night telling me not to wear compression shorts. It was a bad idea but I can't say no to Rach. I wish I did though, she's wearing a skirt shorter than normal, a shirt with the top buttons undone so her cleavage is visible. She's moving her body in such a sexy way and I'm getting so turned on right now but I can't let it happen. I can't get a boner in fron of the glee club. I do everyday but I usually have compression shorts on under my boxers.

I can feel my dick twitching. Oh god. Please don't do this to me.

Old people. Dead puppies. Schue and Sue getting it on. Finn kissing Rachel.

That last one did it. I'm softer than I've ever been but I'm also angry now. I need to make sure Rachel is nowhere near Finn right now or I might slap him.

I lookaround the room hoping to see Rachel and Finn apart but don't see Rachel at all. Where the hell did she go?

"Where did Ra- Manhands go?" I almost said her name, that would raise more questions than necessary.

"She just ran out of the door. Been doing it all day, I think she caught something." Kurt answers nonchalantly

"I doubt it. She never gets ill. Her immune system has its own immune system or something." I think to myself.

"Okay how do you know that and since when do you care?" Shit I must have said that out loud.

"I don't care about RuPaul but were a team. And I don't know that, I'm just guessing because she's always here."

She comes back looking very pale and sweaty. She's definitely caught something. I'll go around to hers after cheerios practice with some homemade soup and vegan chocolates.


	4. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

I woke up a few days ago with the urge to vomit and haven't stopped since. The day I ran out of the glee club was the second day of sickness. It's now the sixth day and I've been avoiding Santana. I know she will try to take care of me or try to get me to go to the doctor but I can't allow that to happen.

I can't let that happen because I don't think I'm ill. I know I've been throwing up for days but that's not all. I can't stand the smell of zucchini muffins or soy lattes even though they're my favourites and I'm just over a week late. It could all be a coincidence but I don't think it is.

I think I'm pregnant.

* * *

The next day I'm sat in glee with my hand subconsciously resting on my stomach and my thoughts focused on what I'm going to do when I get home. I'm going to take a pregnancy test, or 10 from different brands. Until I've done that I can't go near Santana or try to arouse her. She'll notice something's up and if I tell her she'll worry and if it's just a false alarm then why tell her? I'll just avoid her until I 's going to hate me for it but it's for the best. If I'm not pregnant, I can just say I didn't want her getting ill.

After the recommended 2 minutes, I turn them all over to see the same result staring me in the face. I'm with child.

How do I tell Santana something like this? How will our parents react? Oh god, how will the student population of William McKinley High School react? I'm a social pariah with no past or present relationships (that they are aware of). The names are going to start. Slut. Whore. I don't really care if they choose to hate me because of this but if Santana was to leave me, I would die.

* * *

I'm currently sitting in my car trying to work up the courage to drive over to Sans. I hope she will understand why I ignored her for the past few days and I really hope she doesn't leave me to fend for myself.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

With each knock I start to feel worse. Guilty even. Something doesn't feel right about this visit. Maybe I should have called first.

"What the hell do you want Treasure trail?" Quinn answered the door. She's here and so am I. This could not be any worse. I knew I should have called.

"I needed to talk to San-tana." I had to force her whole name out. I don't talk to her in front of people so I never say Santana. It's always San or Tana but they would seem too casual and Quinn is here.

She looks at me suspiciously as if she's trying to figure out why I'm here. Eventually she gives up and shouts for Santana, not leaving the horrible name out.

As she's shouting for S, Maribel walks past the door and sees me. Please don't give away our relationship. Please don't show Quinn how well you know me.

"Rae, sweetie. Don't stand there, come in. Hopefully you can put a smile back on San's face. "

"Hope so Mrs Lopez." I say formally, hoping Maribel will figure out Quinn doesn't know and hoping Quinn doesn't question anything.

"Nonsense Rachel. When was the last time you called me Mrs Lopez? It's Maribel to you."

"Can someone explain what the hell is happening here? Berry just turns up and knows you all? It doesn't make sense." Quinn says but gets ignored by everyone.

"Hi Rachel. What's up?" I can see in her eyes that she thinks she's in trouble.

"Hey S. Nothings wrong. Just relax okay? I'll come back later."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!?" Quinn just shouts at the top of her lungs and in return she finally gets the attention of the people in the room.

"Rach, there's no need for you to leave. And Q, you might want to sit down for this."

She does as she's told, confusion still written all over her face.

Santana looks at me for confirmation that she can tell Quinn about us.

"Okay, here's the thing Q. Me and Rachel, we, well, were um, were." She trails off and looks over to me with a pleading look telling me she wants me to take over.

"We're a couple."

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Before freshman year." Santana mumbles. Since telling our parents we haven't had to tell anyone and Santana is terrified of how people will react.

"Wanna say that again mumbles?"

"Before freshman year."

"Okay, this definitely doesn't make sense now. You hate Berry."

"I don't hate her. I love her. I'm in love with her."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I know I've not updated in a while so I just wanted to apologize. I have wanted to but life kept getting in the way and the chapter seemed clunky. Anyway, I'm back and updates should be regular from now on as I have 10 weeks before life starts up again and I hope to have the story completed by then**

 _"I'm in love with her."_

The words were out there. I couldn't take them back. As a tense silence filled the room I started to wonder if I'd done the right thing admitting that. Rachel wasn't responding to the comment.

"What? But you're straight." Quinn says through her confusion.

"I'm about as straight as Ellen. I'm about as straight as Jewfro's hair. I'm gay Quinn. Gay. With a capital G. I'm gay and I'm in love with Rachel Berry." Damn, this feels good to say.

"Okay then... This is gonna take some time to get used to but I'm sure it'll be okay. So, erm, Ber- Rachel, be good to her yeah? She deserves someone good to her."

"I promise."

"Okay so now that's out of the way, can we get back to the important thing? Namely what's up with Rae?"

And once again there was silence. It was one of those silences where you can tell something serious is about to happen. Its one of those silences where you aren't sure you want it too end because as uncomfortable as it is, you don't want to know what's about to come out of their mouth.

"I think it would be better to do this in private San."

"Quinn, will you give us a minute please?"

"If its important though San, you'll tell me. Especially now I know about your relationship"

"She's right San. She'll find out. Everyone will."

"Now I'm worried. Talk to me estrella."

"I'm pregnant San."

Now that was a sentence I wasn't expecting to hear. I mean I knew it might happen someday but I wasn't expecting it to be this soon. Am I ready to start a family? Am I ready for this commitment?

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Quinn. "What? That means you've slept with a dick recently! You cheated on her!"

"I did not cheat on Santana. I love her."

"If you didn't cheat on her how did you get knocked up? Its not like S has the right equipment."

"Um. About that. I kinda do..."

"Sorry what?"

"When my Mamí was pregnant with me, she was told she had twins. I sort of ingested my brother and gained his reproductive system. Its hard to explain really cause of how ridiculous it sounds." Santana says before leaving the room to get her cell phone thats been ringing for the last twenty minutes.

"Today has been... eventful. I need some time. Tell San I'll pick her up at 6 for cheerios." Quinn says standing.

"Wait Quinn, stay."

"Why Rachel? Why should I stay?"

"Because if you leave now, San will think you're freaked out by her and will probably avoid you for the next year."

"Okay. Good point."

When Santana re enters the room she sees something she thought she never would - her best friend getting along with her girlfriend. It makes her feel good. Her life is complete. Especially now that she finally recieved the phone call she's been waiting for since regionals last year...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: A reviewer on the last chapter made some good points. A lot happened in a short amount of time but all will be explained in the next couple chapters. Yes, the chapter seemed a little confusing and a little much for the lack of words but it will make sense soon hopefully. Stick with me please, even if updates aren't regular and my choices dont make much sense just yet.**

 _After Santana left to answer her phone, Quinn and Rachel had a decision to make. Sit in awkward silence and await her return or talk and try to get along. They decided on the latter._

 _"So, shes really gay huh?"_

 _"Yes Quinn, Santana is a homosexual and is attracted to women. I hope that is okay with you what with your Christian upbringing and, no offence, bigoted family."_

 _"Rachel, shut up. My parents may be bigots but I'm not. You of all people should know that."_

" _I know. I know I should. Its just hard to believe. That summer was great but confusing and it was definitely a time I will always look back on with a smile but I still struggle to comprehend that it actually happened and that despite our shared time together, you still reside in that home that perpetuates hate, bigotry and homophobia."_

" _Where else am I supposed to go Ray Bear? That summer may have changed our lives but yet no one can discuss it. The events are still unspoken of, its still referred to as "that summer" and were all still stuck in the roles of the social hierachy. It didnt change anything. Theres still no hope for any of us. Especially when the truth comes out."_

" _Ray bear? Quinn, we discussed this. All nicknames from that summer arent allowed anymore. You agreed to this. We all did. All seven of us agreed that what happened that summer stays in that summer. Names, events, relationships, secrets. It all stays in the past."_

 _"I know. It just, it still makes me wonder where would we be of they had come back to Lima with us? Where would we be if we'd stayed in Canada with them?"_

" _Dont think about it. Thats what I do Quinn. If you dont think about it, it never happened."_

 _"Okay. Does Santana know?"_

" _No. She doesn't. And I'd like to keep it that way."_

" _Okay." After a few seconds she speaks again "About this baby and San's, well, equipment, is it all true?"_

" _Yes Quinn, its all true. No more lies between us okay? No more lies ruining what little we have left after that summer."_

" _Okay, good. We should stop talking about this, at least whilst were at the Lopez house. You never know who's listening._ "

"Y _ou're right."_

Santana was glad to see them getting along. She didn't know what they could possibly be discussing but they were getting along. Maybe they could all be friends? Maybe not.

That phone call had her shaken up a little. It wasn't the one she had been waiting to recieve. It was much, much worse. Something about the "other five" and the "summer of 2014". She was told to tell Rachel that and make sure their relationship didn't come out or else her child is in danger. How did this person know about the kid? Keeping the relationship quiet wouldn't be too hard though, after all, they had done it for three years. At least this time there is a good reason.

"Hey Rach, can you come here for a minute? Sorry to disrupt your conversation with Q, it looked like you were having a pretty good one."

"Of course San and yes, it was an interesting conversation but we actually just finished. Im all yours."

"Okay, good. So I just had a phone calm from someone called Elliot." At this, Rachel pales and Quinn, ever the nosey parker, gasps at the name. "He said that the other five were on their way with news and that we had to keep our relationship quiet or the child will be in danger once its born."

"San, do you have that number still? I need to make a phone call."

"Yes i do, but what you need to do is explain who the fuck Elliot is, why youre paler that casper the friendly fucking GHOST and tell me how he knew about little Lopez!"

"Well you see... QUINN!" And with that Rachel and Quinn run as fast as they can. Terrified about what the next few months may bring.


End file.
